Confessions
by ncismka233
Summary: From Nick's POV - Parties aren't all they're cracked up to be. A blonde beauty shows me sometimes simpler is better. Laughing, comforting a friend in need... or more than a friend through my eyes. Who knows what could happen? Nick & Ellie pairing with romantic undertones
1. Chapter 1

The weekend came slower than a sloth hitching a ride on a tortoise. We left the big orange room with a rare case-free finish. To celebrate, Tim invited everyone for drinks at his place tonight, Saturday night, a night we actually don't have to break out the crime scene gloves for. All of us are going, except for Gibbs who has a standing date with the boat in his basement. Currently, I sink deeper in the driver's seat while texting the passenger I offered a ride to.

"Hello?" Ellie answers nasally.

"Bishop, get your butt out here! The drinks are getting warm!"

"Oh yeah." She recalls disappointed. "About that…"

"No, don't tell me you're not coming!" I protest. "It won't be a party without _you_ there!"

"That's sweet!" Ellie snickers sniffly. "But I woke up last night feeling like I got hit by a _train_."

"So, go to the hospital, get some surgery. Then I'll pick you up for the party." I joke.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm too sick." Ellie apologizes lethargic.

"Clearly." I remark sarcastic. "You're slipping into rhyme."

"Good_bye_, Nick!" She replies annoyed. "Have fun with_out_ me."

"Feel better, Bishop." I wish and hang up. Second thoughts of attending the social gathering flash through my head. Part of me was also looking forward to spending time with Ellie. That Brainiac smart mouth has grown on me.

_Ding_

A message from Tim McGee reads,

'You two almost here?'

'No sorry. Car trouble. It's bad. Have a drink 4 us.' I type impulsive. Oh well! There will be other parties… maybe. Only one place to go from here.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Am I delirious now? Cause I _thought_ I said I wasn't coming." Ellie points out congested, tipping her head full of blonde tangles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, you really _do_ look like you got runover."

"Stop, I'm blushing." Ellie mumbles sarcastic when letting me inside.

"Seriously, did you get bitten by a vampire?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She snaps, crossing her sweatshirt covered arms.

"Not anymore, I uh—" I fumble and dart my eyes all around. "I had some car trouble like _right_ before I got here."

"Aww, I'm sorry!" She sympathizes. "You need some jumper cables or anything?"

"No, thanks. I'll—I'll figure it out."

"Okay." She yawns.

"So, _what_ exactly did you catch?" I wonder and crash down on her couch, spreading my arms out on each side. "Ebola, swine-flu, should I be concerned?"

"Not unless colds can kill." She remarks matter of fact while digging through her fridge.

"If they ever do, I call first dibs on the space shuttle to Mars."

"Mm, he!" Ellie snickers and hands me a soda. "I know it's not the same, but we could have our own little party here."

"That sounds a little dorky."

"Hey!" Ellie offends.

"But I like it." I supplement my tease by clinking our cans together.

"It's not a _real_ party without food." Ellie says and spins around to raid her pantry.

"Got anything good?" I ask while sneaking a glance at her toned, round glutes.

"Uh…" She thinks and grimaces when gripping onto the cabinet doors, leaning into them.

"You okay?" I check worried. She massages her temples as her expression glazes over before she collapses.

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ellie!" I panic, rushing over to give her a hand up.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ellie groans a sluggishly frantic assurance.

"Really? You pass out on a regular basis?"

"No! I just got a little dizzy is all."

"Positive?"

"Yeah." She mumbles and finger combs her hair, getting stuck halfway through a knotted strand.

"Here, sit down." I suggest, wrapping my arm around her to act as a guide to the couch.

"Ugh, _all_ I've done is _sleep_ today." She complains through a yawn.

"Oh no, does that mean the all mighty Bishop hasn't eaten today?!" I jokingly freak out.

"Not even a nibble of anything."

"Wow, I'm actually a little shocked you're not dead."

"Ha, ha." She fake laughs when curling under a blanket on the couch.

"Just leave the food to me." I assure, pulling out my phone. After ordering, I flop out on the couch next to Ellie. She rests her eyes while I scroll through the TV channels.

"How do you live with cable? There's like nothing on."

"Sometimes there is." Ellie says groggy and stretches.

"This seems like a waste of money."

"Wait, stop!" She perks up.

"Golden Girls?" I judge her choice in viewing.

"Yeah, I _love_ this show!"

"But it's so old-fashioned."

"It's a _classic_!" Ellie defends with a sentimental glow in her hazel-hued eyes.

"Okay, pre-historic sit-com it is." I agree sarcastic. Ellie snickers then cuddles her head onto the squishy floral pillow.

"Um… Ellie—I—I have a confession."

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	4. Chapter 4

"A confession?" Ellie repeats confused.

"Yeah, um…" I scratch the back of my head while thinking of how to admit my false pretenses.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hold that thought!" I exclaim relieved to be saved by the bell—or fists pounding on the door.

"Thanks, man." I take the large paper bag from the delivery man in exchange for cash.

"Nick, I really appreciate you buying dinner. But—I'm really not that hungry." She winces, rubbing her gurgling stomach.

"If you keep saying that, I'm calling the CDC to sweep this entire neighborhood."

"Ke, he, he!" She cracks up.

"Alright!" I say eager and dig into the Chinese food. "Wonton soup."

"Thank you." She accepts and drinks the remnants out of the lid.

"And kung pao chicken for me."

"So, _what_ was your confession?" She wonders curious through a mouthful.

"My what?"

"Right before the Chinese came, you said you had a confession about something?"

"Oh yeah." I recall, moving the veggies around in my take out container.

"My uh—my grandmother actually _loved_ "Golden Girls" and I um—I kind of like it too."

I admit without telling her my original confession of wanting to spend time with her instead of going to the party. We're really good friends, I don't want to ruin anything or makes things weird between us.

"Did she now?" Ellie responds intrigued. "Then what episode is _this_?"

"_Ma, if you couldn't see anything, then why didn't you call me to come get you?"_

"_I tried to, but every time I put in a dime and dialed, a condom popped out!"_

_*****© Bobby Fanaro & Mort Nathan ABC*** **_

"The one where Rose's uncle dies and leaves her custody of his baby. But then the baby's an actual pig."

"Impressive." Ellie admires with bags clinging under her chocolate fire eyes. We indulge in our international dinner while watching more "Golden Girls." Each of us lies on either end of the couch, stretched out with our sock-covered feet crossed over one another's.

"Hey Nick?"

"Mm-hm?"

"You wanna crash here tonight?" She offers.

"What?!"

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You_ sleep _here_ tonight since car not working." Ellie playfully dumbs it down.

"Oh!" I react a bit relieved and then play it cool. "That would be great thanks."

"No problem." She yawns and snuggles under her thick blanket.

"I'll take the couch."

"I am _not_ moving from this spot." She states sluggishly outright.

"Okay, so we're having a slumber party?" I joke to confirm my hopes.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure."

"Then think fast!"

"Hey!" Ellie annoys at impact of a pillow hitting her. "_What_ the hell are you doing?"

"Don't girls have pillow fights at slumber parties?"

"Only in your dreams, Torres." She insults and folds her arms tightly against her as her teeth chatter.

"You okay?" I check concerned.

"Is it just me or is _freezing_ in here?"

"I _was_ wondering if your apartment was the undiscovered part of Antarctica."

"I'll check the thermostat." Ellie says groggy and uses the energy of a thousand suns to simply stand.

"No, you've passed out once today already." I object and push her back down. "I'll check it."

Upon inspecting the thermostat, I discover it is unresponsive. My fist pounding against it provokes a faint beeping. Woops!

"I think it's broken!"

"Oh great." Ellie mumbles optimistic through another yawn.

"I don't think you heard me right. Your heat is _busted_!"

"Aww!" Ellie groans and bundles her thick blanket tighter around her.

"Are you gonna be warm enough?"

"Yeah, that's just super annoying."

"I could make some hot cocoa." I suggest.

"Second shelf." She directs lethargic. Two mugs of steamy drinks later, we're sacked out side by side on her plushy sofa in front of late night "Golden Girls."

Ellie sleepily grumbles and cuddles her head on my shoulder. I anchor my arm around her after flapping another blanket out on top of us.

The simplicity of her sweet presence is enough to ignite everything within me. Her touch comforts my tingling skin. Falling asleep next to Ellie is world's better than how I envisioned spending tonight. Even under the weather, Ellie glows perfection. Her shining golden locks, popping chocolate eyes, flawless peach complexion… everything about her entices me. Especially her slick attitude with sparks of badass. I have a feeling thinking of Eleanor Bishop as more than a friend will only grow stronger with time.

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


End file.
